Archangels
Archangels are the first and most powerful of the angelic races created by God. As the first angels, they held dominion over the other residents of Heaven and answered only to God before his departure. History After God's failed experiment in the creation of leviathans, he created four archangels to serve him in Heaven -- creating them in the following order: Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. Michael personally helped raise Lucifer, as a parent would a child. Even after the creation of other angels, these four were the only ones to have direct interaction with God. Beneath them, a group of powerful angels called the Angiris Council passed orders from the archangels to the rest of the Heavenly Host. Several members of this council, and other high-ranking angels, are often called archangels although this is not factually accurate. When God created humans, he asked that the archangels bow down to them. When Lucifer refused, led a rebellion and was cast from Heaven into Hell. During the conflict, Gabriel fled to Earth to avoid taking sides. Some time later, God departed Heaven. Initially, the remaining archangels fell into despair, but eventually decided it was their duty to rule the universe in his absence. Characteristics Archangels are known for their immense wrath, and are feared even by other angels. They consider themselves the highest authority of creation since God's departure from Heaven, though they have little respect for human life. The true forms of archangels, like other angels, are massive. Some rare humans, such as Grimms, may be able to see this form even when the archangel is within a vessel. Most humans are incapable of survivng possession by an archangel and even those who can survive are left in a dilapidated state if not healed by angelic powers. The true voice of an archangel is a piercing sound that is excruciatingly painful to human hears -- as such, archangels never speak to humans without the use of a vessel. Archangels appear on Earth in massive, blinding flashes of white light which can cause massive fluctuations in temperature and even widespread blackouts. Powers & Abilities The powers of the archangels are incalcuable, it is estimated that no archangel has yet used the full extent of their power in the history of the Multiverse. *Immortality - archangels do not need to eat or sleep for sustenance, and are immune to disease and the effects of aging. Unless killed, archangels will live forever. *Possession - like many other angels, archangels can possess a vessel in order to be able to function on Earth. With the awesome size and power of archangels, it is actually very necessary for them to do so. However, archangels cannot possess a vessel without the permission of the vessel. *Holy White Light - archangels can produce a magnificent white glow which will burn anyone within its range. Archangels have direct control over this light, deciding how much it burns and whether or not it will kill its victims. *Invulnerability - archangels cannot be killed by the Colt, though it will cause them great pain, and are immune to most other forms of damage. Lot's Stone will also cause archangels pain. Largely, however, the only thing that can hurt an archangel is another archangel. *Super Strength - even within a vessel, archangels possess physical strength greater than that of virtually any being except leviathans and extremely powerful ghosts. *Super Stamina - no matter the task at hand, an archangel will never tire. *Telekinesis - archangels can move any object or being with their minds, even at great range. *Teleportation - archangels can move instantly from place to place, even crossing between dimensions. *Telepathy - archangels can hear the thoughts of mortals. *Empathy - archangels can sense the emotions of mortals in their presence. *Precognition - archangels can see glimpses into possible futures, though they can not see all possible futures. *Summoning/Banishing - archangels can summon angels to them, and can banish them as well. *Memory Manipulation - archangels can implant false memories, erase memories, and restore memories in the minds of mortals. *Shapeshifting - archangels are able to change their appearance at will, even within a vessel. It is unknown if this is true shapeshifting, an illusion, or a facet of their reality altering ability however Grimms and some rare others may be able to see an archangels true form through the adopted visage. *Reality Altering - archangels can manipulate reality itself to a greater degree than virtually any other being or spell. Gabriel and Lucifer are the most adept at this, able to alter the entire universe for just one or two individuals. *Time Manipulation - archangels can manipulate time, sending themselves or others to different eras in history. *Resurrection - archangels can restore life to the deceased. *Power Granting - archangels can give powers to other beings, including demons. *Supernatural Perception - archangels can sense supernatural beings, including species. They are capable of seeing ghosts and other invisible creatures. *Weather Manipulation - the presence of an archangel will alter weather in the surrounding regions, though archangels are also able to exert some intentional control over weather. *Pyrokinesis - archangels are able to create and manipulate flames using only their minds. *Cryokinesis - archangels are able to create and manipulate ice using only their minds. *Electrokinesis - archangels are able to control and manipulate electricity. *Biokinesis - archangels can obliterate a living being by merely thinking of it and snapping their fingers. *Terrakinesis - archangels can cause massive earthquakes. *Regeneration - if harmed in some way, archangls can heal almost instantly. *Healing - archangels can heal wounds in other beings. *Flight - while not in a vessel, archangels are capable of flying. *Sedation - archangels can cause other beings to sleep. *Voice Mimicry - archangels can duplicate the voice of any other being. *Dream Walking - archangels are capable of entering the dreams of sleeping mortals. *Eidetic Memories - archangels have photographic memories, which include the faces of every prophet who has existed or ever will exist. This allows them to recognize when a timeline has been altered. *Temporal Awareness - archanges are able to detect alterations in a timeline and as such are able to recognize time travelers on sight. *Astral Projection - archangels are capable of sending a copy of themselves into the world. *Near Omnipotence - the true extent of an archangel's power is unknown. Weaknesses *Archangel Blades - even stronger than angel blades, archangel blades are capable of killing an archangel. All archangls wield such weapons. *Holy Oil - when burned, holy oil can trap an archangel in place. When burning holy oil comes into direct contact with an archangel it is immensely painful and, for a prolonged enough amount of time, could destroy the younger two archangels. *Enochian Sigils - Enochian sigils can block a being or location from being sensed by angels, even archangels. *Blood Magic - powerful blood magic could have limited effects upon archangels. *Heaven's Arsenal - powerful weapons from Heaven could harm or potentially even kill an archangel. *Lucifer's Cage - created by God with the express purpose of containing up to two archangels for all eternity, it is an immensely powerful prison for archangels. *Death - Death is able to kill any being in creation. *The Colt - the Colt cannot kill an archangel but can wound one and cause great pain. *Souls - if empowered with enough souls, a lesser being could potentially pose a threat to archangels. *Leviathans - as powerful as leviathans are, it is likely they could harm if not kill an archangel. *Hellmouths - archangels are repelled by Hellmouths and weakened by proximity to them. Sources Archangels are derived from appearances in the television series Supernatural, with slight details taken from the computer game series Diablo. Category:Angels Category:Heavenly Host Category:Species Category:Supernatural Creatures